Try
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Kenny breaks up with Dawn. She locks herself away from the world. But will Paul help her face the world again? Songfic for the song "Try" by Pink. Ikarishipping. Slight Penguinshipping at the beginning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Ages: Dawn-15, Kenny-15, Paul-16**

**This story/songfic was inspired and based off of the song "Try" by Pink. No lyrics because it says in the rules you aren't allowed to put them in. If you really want to know them, if you don't know them, then look it up. Don't be lazy.**

Dawn's POV

I was sitting on a park bench waiting for my boyfriend to meet me. I heard footsteps approaching, so I looked in the direction they were coming from. My boyfriend, Kenny, came into sight. He walked up to me, and I jumped up giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, Kenny" I greeted him, grabbing his hand.

"Hey, Dawn" he said weakly.

"What's wrong" I asked squeezing his hand.

"I-I- I have something important to tell you" he said looking at the ground.

"What is it?"

"Um…I don't think this relationship is working out" he said barely above a whisper.

"W-W-What?" I gasped out.

"I'm sorry Dawn. I know I had a crush on you before and wanted us to go out. I really wanted us to travel together but now that we have been doing that, I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere. I mean I loved travelling with you because you're my best friend but I don't feel like what we have is true love. Do you get what I'm saying?" Kenny said looking in my eyes. I couldn't believe my ears. Was he bluffing? No, he looked so serious. My eyes started to water, but I didn't let the tears fall. I slowly nodded my head to tell him I understood what he was saying even though I truly didn't. "Great! I knew you'd understand. I hope we can still be friends" he said while getting up and hugging me before dashing off, waving goodbye.

"I don't understand" I whispered to myself before walking home. I was in shock the whole way there but reality came crashing down on me when I reached my room. I finally let the tears fall and fell onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow. After travelling with Ash, I took Buneary to go do Pokémon modeling. We had fun, but then I went back to coordinating. I ran into a few friends plus Paul. He may look like a bad guy on the outside but once I got to know him we became fast friends. We travelled together a little but then I met Kenny again like I said I would, and he asked me out. I accepted his date and started travelling with just him. I wished Paul good luck on his journey. He nodded and left, raising his hand up above his head to signal goodbye. I got up from the bed and grabbed a tissue. After my nose and eyes were dry and wiped, the phone rang. I got up and answered it. "Hello?" I said as the video phone turned on to reveal Paul's face.

"Dawn, I was just checking…what's wrong?" Paul asked with a frown on his face.

"Nothing" I choked out then hung up the phone. I stood up and walked out to the kitchen. As quickly as possible, I grabbed packs of water, soda, and junk food then went back to my bedroom locking the door behind me.

_Five days later…_

I was still in my room. I think I was facing depression. I haven't left my house let alone my room for five days. I feasted on only the food I took from the kitchen days earlier. My body was deprived of the nutrients it needed. I felt weak, but I didn't care. Kenny phoned me up three days earlier saying that he was going to travel a little and asked if I wanted to come along. I put on a fake smile and declined his offer. We haven't spoken since. My mom tries to get me to come out, but I ignore her. Paul has tried to reach me ever since I hung up on him. He would call the house, but I would let the phone ring or mom would answer. I missed Kenny too much to move. I loved him after all. Didn't I? Throughout all of the days in my room, I thought about him, but I didn't miss him as much as I thought I would. Maybe Kenny was right? Maybe our love wasn't true? I thought about it but cleared my head and denied the idea. I love him I thought to myself, even though he hurt me inside.

"Dawn, I'm going out for some groceries. Do you need anything?" my mom shouted. I didn't answer, and I could hear my mom sigh. I heard the door close, signaling that mom left the house. I quickly decided I felt cooped up in my room, so I unlocked the door and went to the refrigerator for some real food. I ate some delicious leftover homemade soup that my mom made. The bowl was licked clean when I finished. I set the bowl in the sink right as the doorbell rang. I wasn't prepared to face the world again was I? I thought for a moment and decided that I would try. I composed myself and yanked the door open. I was face to face with Paul. He looked at me in shock. I gasped and shut the door in his face. He quickly opened it and reached out for my arm as I turned around to run. I started for my room but tripped on a rug, falling on my face. He ran up to me and helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice, something I never heard before.

"No need to worry, I'm fine" I half-heartedly laughed. He frowned and pulled me to my feet. He looked at me, and I stared into his eyes. They shone with fire and passion and love, so I smiled. The first real smile I made in days.

"Dawn, what's wrong? I have been trying to call you, but you wouldn't answer. Your mom said you locked yourself in you room" Paul questioned me.

"Kenny broke up with me" I whispered under my breath.

"Dawn, it will be alright. Everything will be okay now" Paul said with understanding in his tone. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it then wrapped me in strong embrace. I hugged back. We both backed away from each other still holding hands. We both blushed. Paul was always there for me. He always made me smile and laugh when I was down. Kenny could do that but not as easily as Paul could. I think Kenny was right. We weren't really in love. Maybe I was burned by what Kenny said but it would scar and go away. When it does, hopefully, I can get up and try again with somebody else. Maybe that somebody could be Paul, the one I actually might truly love.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Review. I know you want to because it's based off of a good song.**


End file.
